In The Dying Sun
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: In the country of Ouran the Vampiric Council has placed two head vampires to create an alliance with the ruling family. When these two vampires and their underlings find a girl with amnesia in the woods they find their lives forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

Kanoi: Hello again, yet another ficcy from moi!

Hikaru: Shouldn't you concentrate on just one, considering how scatter brained you are?

Kanoi: How many times must I tell you to leave me alone?

Tamaki: Give up saying it, you're just wasting your breath. They won't stop bothering you… EVER:sobs:

Kanoi: Grrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaattt. :rolls eyes: ANYWAY! Got the idea for this fic when I was watching an AMV and the showed a clip from the Halloween episode. I saw the vampyness and was all "HEY! If Hikaru and Kaoru were vampires they could be a twincesty as the wanted!" Then the idea just kind of expanded into this idea. There is a LARGE bit of Hitachiincest in the chapter, but I'm not sure how much there will be in following chapters. Pairings will kinda be all over the place, so yeah… Also, OOCness might be quite common in this, but oh well, DEAL WITH IT! Kidding, kidding, lol. But yeah, just… It shouldn't take away from the story, so please don't say anything about it, I'm already aware of it.

Hikaru: Do you ever shut up?

Kanoi: Well FINE! Just do the damn disclaimer then!

Tamaki: Kanoi does not own Ouran High School Host Club, so we here kindly ask of you not to sue her. :smiles and girls faint:

Kanoi: Huh:looks at the girls: Where did they come from?

-----------------------------------------------

The vampire lords Hitachiin were resting comfortably on their gothic, king-size, four-poster bed. The covers were completely tangled and barely cover the twins, who appeared to be naked. They more than likely were. The covers were not the only things tangled in the dark room; the twins were also tangled together and looking very lazy and content in each other's arms.

The younger twin Kaoru drew imaginary circles on the elder's chest with his finger.

"Mou… Hikaru, must you be so rough in bed? That bite earlier hurt, and now I'm going to have a limp…" Kaoru complained to his twin.

Hikaru couldn't help the predatory smile that his lips made when he saw his adorable brother's bottom lip sticking out in a pout. He quickly caught the protruding lip in between his teeth, causing Kaoru to yelp in surprise.

Hikaru let his captive go and whispered seductively, "I didn't hear you complaining earlier…"

Kaoru blushed, but found himself moaning when his brother brought him into a passion-filled kiss.

"Are you going at it again? Have you no sense of modesty?" cried a voice from the huge bedroom's doorway.

"Don't you know how to knock," the twins irritably asked in unison, "Tono?"

High vampire lord Suoh stood in the doorway, completely embarrassed at the state he had found the twins in.

"So what is it you need, my lord?" asked Kaoru.

Tamaki smiled brightly at them. "Why, just to visit my friends!" he exclaimed jovially.

The twins' eyes twitched.

"Get out!" they yelled as they both threw pillows at the blonde vampire. As the down pillows his Tamaki he fell backwards, and the door slammed shut, seemingly of it's own accord. Tamaki scuttled away when he heard moans and gasps coming from the other side of the door.

When the devious twins were sure Tamaki was gone, the doubled over in laughter. In his laughing fit, Kaoru did not notice the glint in his twin's eye. Next thing the poor red-head knew he was pinned to the bed with his brother on top of him.

"Now where were we?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

Kaoru blushed in passion when his brother's arousal grinded against his own.

"H-Hikaru," Kaoru moaned, thrusting his hips up in a silent plea for more.

Hikaru kissed his brother passionately, and the two once again morphed from brothers to lovers.

Tamaki stormed down the hall, mumbling under his breath about perverted twins. When he threw open the oak doors at the end of the hall three heads turned to look at him, one curious, one stoic, and one amused.

"Where are Kao-chan and Hika-chan?" asked the small, blonde vampire with the curious face.

"Those twins are horrible!" raved Tamaki.

Hani cocked his head to the side, wondering what Hikaru and Kaoru had done to make their lord angry this time.

"Ne, Tama-chan," Hani said, trying to get the ranting vampire's attention. "What did they do this time?"

Mori glanced at his friend, worried for the other vampire's innocent ears.

"They were being inappropriate again!" whined the high lord, "And they were very cruel to me."

Vampire lord Ohtori smirked and said nonchalantly, "Well, twins with time on their hands **are** devils."

Tamaki glared at his long time friend, and decided to remind him of something.

"**You're** the one who sent me to get them!" he shouted.

Kyoya glanced at his lord from the corner of his eye and asked the obvious question. "Your point?"

Tamaki sputtered over his words for a moment before accusing, "Aren't you mad at them for not coming?"

Kyoya smiled at Tamaki sweetly, effectively terrifying the poor blonde.

"Not at all," he said casually, "It's their own loss."

Tamaki stared at the dark haired vampire, confused. "Their own-"

"Loss?" Hani finished.

"Yes," Kyoya nodded, still smiling. "It would appear there is a new comer here."

The three other vampires just stared questioningly.

Fujioka Haruhi took in her surroundings. She was in unfamiliar woods and had no clue how she had gotten there or why she was there. To top it off, she had a splitting headache. Well, this was turning out to be a absolutely **splendid** day.

------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: There ya go, chapter one.

Tamaki: PERVERTS:points accusingly at Kaoru and Hikaru:

Kaoru: Tono, shouldn't you be more worried for Haruhi than us?

Tamaki: Haruhi?

Hikaru: Hai, she IS after all lost.

Tamaki: That's true… HARUHIIIIII!

Kanoi: Eheh… :sweatdrops: Anyway, I'm well away of not referring to Hani and Mori as "Vampire lord such-and-such," but that doesn't mean they aren't. It just means I'm too lazy to write out their names. By the way, if there are mistakes, please forgive me, I'm far too tired to read over this again to check it. I could hardly type it for being dizzy, so yeah… Please review, and next chapter will be out eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanoi: KONBAWA!!!! Gomen to all of you reading this for the long wait. I would've had this up yesterday, but I got too engrossed in Sukisyo. SUCH a BEAUTIFUL anime!

Kaoru: -reads over the chapter- Ya know, I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd be able to keep up with another one.

Kanoi: SEE! I can do it! I'm amazing!

Hikaru: Don't get too full of your self.

Kanoi: Meany -pouts-

Tamaki: NOOOO!!!! Kaoru! Don't read it; it will burn your eyes out!

Kanoi: Tamakiiiiii… -glares-

Hikaru & Kaoru: Of course, anyone sane should ignore Tono! Anyway, Kanoi doesn't own Ouran, so don't sue her.

Kanoi: Haha, by the way, last chapter started out with a steamy HikaruxKaoru scene, this one starts with a cute little MorixHani scene. I'm SUCH a fangirl, lol! –sweatdrops- NOW ON TO THE STORY!

------------------------------------

Mori walked through the woods as his better half skipped ahead of him singing a tune the bigger vampire couldn't quite place.

"Hey, Takashi," Hani said conversationally as he started walking backwards to face his dear one, "What do you think the person Kyo-chan found will be like?"

Mori shrugged.

"Look where you're going," the stoic vampire warned, "You'll trip."

"I'm fine!" exclaimed the boyish one cutely. His claim was short lived as right after the words left his mouth his heel caught on a rock.

Before the blonde could come anywhere near the ground, Mori was at his side holding the smaller up. Brown gazed into blue, and blue gazed back into brown. Hani leaned up and lovingly kissed his savior.

"Arigatou, Takashi," the blonde whispered as he gazed contentedly at his lover.

"We should continue our search," Mori said softly before setting both himself and Hani up straight.

"Okay!" shouted the small one excitedly. With the help of his dear one he jumped onto said vampire's shoulders. Mori continued the trek through the woods with his sweet one safe from harm upon his shoulders.

Haruhi looked around in panic. She had been wandering around for hours, and night had fallen. Under normal circumstances the dark would not have bothered her, but since she had no clue where she was her nerves were starting to fray. The brunette flinched when she heard a slight ruffle in the leaves, but tried to calm herself by rationalizing it was from the wind. She started to walk again, trying once again to find her way to some civilization.

The further Haruhi traveled into the ominous shadows the more she felt she was being followed. She tried to pass it off as paranoia, but there was a corner of her mind screaming someone was after her. When she began to hear voices from the shadows she ran. There were butterflies in her stomach and her heart was in her throat. She was filled to the brim with pure terror. Tears stung her eyes; she was going to die here.

Something cold grabbed her wrist, causing her to scream in fear. Haruhi tried desperately to wrench her arm away from whatever was holding her. She couldn't see due to the tears that now filled her eyes.

"Please, please let me go," she begged. "I'll do anything! Just please don't kill me!" The woman fell to her knees sobbing.

"We won't hurt you," said a childish voice from above her.

Haruhi looked up through tear-filled eyes. Holding her wrist and smiling sweetly was a blonde child. Behind him stood a huge, stoic man, but even for his blank face Haruhi could tell he was very protective of the child. Perhaps he was the boy's father?

"We've been looking for you," the child said.

"For me?" Haruhi questioned softly.

She sniffled.

"Yes, Kyo-chan said you were here in the woods, so we came to get you!" explained the boy happily.

"Kyo-chan?" Haruhi was extremely confused.

"Don't worry, you'll get to meet him. We're going to take you to our home; you must be tired."

Haruhi nodded, feeling very numb. She was indeed exhausted.

"Takashi will carry you!" announced the blonde happily, finally dropping Haruhi's wrist.

The man finally made a move and stepped forward. He effortlessly swept the woman up in one arm. He then walked on with Haruhi in one arm and his other hand clutching the child's hand. The brunette couldn't understand why, but she was suddenly very relaxed. Despite the man's body being hard and cold, she fell almost instantly into a comfortable sleep.

-----------------------------

Kanoi: Okay, okay, I know, short chapter. I was going off of two hours sleep when writing it though. So for how tired I was… I think I did well. Also, I know Mori was kind of distant from Hani, but I just see him being that way. That no matter how much his feelings were returned he would be more comfortable loving from a distance due to the whole servant complex. And while Haruhi was hugely OOC in the chapter, I figure anyone in a situation like that, even Haruhi, would completely bug out. Also, I wanted to thank turquoise for the review. I'm off now, so please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kanoi: THIS FIC HAS BEEN RESSURECTED!!!

Hikaru: I TOLD you that you couldn't do it!

Kanoi: Shut up!

Kaoru: Was the pun intended?

Kanoi: Pun?

Hikaru: Yeah, that the fic has been "resurrected."

Kanoi: OH! And that it's about vampires! I get it! No, it wasn't intended. But anyway, a huge thanks to my lovely betas Zuki-chan and Ascattereddream! You girls are a dream to work with! So without further ado, the disclaimer and then the chapter (after a nine month wait…)

Kaoru: Kanoi does not own Ouran. If she did it would cease to be a romantic comedy about a club in a high school.

Hikaru: It would instead be about vampires, murder plots, and government coups.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honey-brown eyes fluttered open to be greeted by oppressive darkness. Haruhi numbly looked around the room, extremely tired and confused. She was sore all over, despite being cocooned in a large, soft bed. The last thing she could remember was cold, hard arms and a feeling of peace. Perhaps this was the home those strange people had spoken of. Still exhausted, Haruhi fell into a deep sleep once more.

The next time Haruhi awoke it was to the sound of whispering voices and harsh light. She cracked her eyes open and looked to her right. She saw six figures huddled together.

"Who are you?" she asked, surprised at how scratchy her voice sounded.

Six heads quickly turned to face her. Faster than Haruhi's sleep addled brain could register one of the figures was by her side. She found herself staring in confusion into violet eyes.

"I am **so** happy you are awake! We have all been so wonderfully worried," said the regal violet eyes, "You have been asleep for three long days!"

"Three days?" croaked Haruhi.

"Yes. If Lords Hani and Mori had not found you, I doubt you would have survived," explained another voice.

Haruhi's face contorted into even more confusion.

"That's right!" piped a high-pitched voice, "When Takashi and I brought you here you were really sick."

"It's you… that little boy," the woman stated dumbly, "This is your home?"

"Hai! My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni," said the boy, "but you can call me Hani. Also, I'm not a little boy." The small blonde ended the statement with a bright smile.

Haruhi's eyes widened comically. "What?" she exclaimed, causing the small man to giggle.

"So, might I ask what you were doing out there?" asked a tall man with dark hair and glasses. His face was partly covered by a scroll, which he was writing on.

The female's brow crinkled in confusion. "Truth be told, I'm not really sure."

!#$&()

"Ayakonoji-sama," High Mage Nekozawa approached his mistress, "why did you ask me for that poison?" After a glare from his mistress he quickly added on an "I will, of course, follow you no matter what, My Lady."

Lady Ayakonoji stared in disdain at her mage before leaving the room without a word uttered to her curious subject.

"That was rude," sounded an amused voice.

Ayakonoji glared in distaste at her sister who was casually sipping tea from a cobalt blue Jinori.

"Kanako…" the baroness snarled.

Kanako's smile simply became more amused at her little sister's annoyance.

Ayakonoji turned her attention to the room's other occupant, her sister's fiancé Toru.

Toru glanced nervously at the baroness and said, "He was only curious to know why you wanted such a deadly toxin."

"It was none of his business," the long-haired woman spat.

Kanako snorted, tea almost coming out of her nose, as soon as the words left her sister's mouth. Ayakonoji grimaced at her elder sister's lack of manners.

"None of his business?" Toru repeated incredulously.

Kanako placed her teacup down and took her fiancé's hand in her own, a knowing smile on her beautiful face.

"Something you must understand about my **beloved** sister," the older female began, her smile becoming smugger as she put extra emphasis and sarcasm on the word 'beloved', "is that it will never be anyone else's business but her own. She's just **that** important."

Ayakonoji glared even more at her sister, and where anyone else would have immediately burst into flames Kanako simply smiled a demeaning smile at her younger sister.

"Really, Ayakonoji, this obsession you have with that girl is unhealthy," Kanako told her sister as she delicately poured herself another cup of tea.

"I am not obsessed!" the baroness snapped.

Toru raised an eyebrow and spoke to the young woman as if she were very slow mentally, "You tried to kill her."

"Ah, but that is a normal reaction with my darling sister," the elder woman casually informed her fiancé and took a leisurely sip of her tea.

Ayakonoji growled in annoyance at her sister before storming out of the room, leaving her elder sister to giggle in amusement in her wake.

!#$&()

Tamaki met the dark eyes of his friend as he descended the grand staircase.

"How is she?" Kyoya asked, briefly looking up from the scroll he was studying.

"Better," the blonde answered, "She's resting right now. Did you find out was wrong with her?"

Kyoya gave a curt nod.

"It would appear she was poisoned. I'm quite sure the intent was her death," Kyoya told his lord and then paused for what Tamaki would have believed to be dramatic affect if he didn't know Kyoya so well. "As things stand, I was able to keep the poison from killing her, but there does appear to be some lingering effects."

"Lingering effects?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yes, in the form of minor amnesia."

"Oh!" Tamaki exclaimed, far more excited than anyone with a normal mind should be. "So that is why she can not remember why she is here or where she came from."

"It would appear that way," the dark haired vampire confirmed before returning to his scroll.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: This fic has eaten my soul!

Hikaru: Yeah, she stayed up all night writing.

Kanoi: I'm over halfway through the next chapter, and I'm REALLY excited about it .

Hikaru: You may notice that the genre has changed…

Kaoru: It's because this fic has reshaped itself in Kanoi's mind.

Kanoi: Yep! I may change the summary as well. Anyway, I gotta say that I had SO much fun writing Ayakonoji and Kanako! Also, I realize that in cannon Kanako is younger than Ayakonoji, but they're interaction here just seemed to fit better with Kanako as the elder. Please be understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanoi: Chapter 4! Man, I am tearing this thing up!

Hikaru: You started another fic -.-

Kanoi: Shut up. It is none of your business!

Kaoru: Play nicely you two.

Kanoi: ANYWAY! My new OTP opens this fic . Exciting! So a huge thanks to my beautiful betas Zuki-chan and ascattereddream, they really helped clean this up!

Kaoru: Kanoi does not own Ouran.

Hikaru: Even if she wishes she did so she could make her new OTP cannon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slender, spindle-like fingers ran lovingly through another's soft, golden tresses. Crystalline blue eyes glanced through thick, dark lashes at the window. Cranberry lips curved upward pleasantly at the sight of the shining white dove hovering outside. Silk sheets softly fell from beautiful, bare curves as the woman made her way to let the elegant bird in. A pleasant breeze enveloped her naked form as she opened the window. The dove landed on a nearby table, cooing softly at the moonlit enchantress. The woman padded across the soft carpet to the bird. She ran her pale hand across the satin-soft, white feathers and glanced at the bird's leg where a small piece of paper was tied. Her elegant fingers deftly untied the note and brought it to her curious eyes to read. Cranberry lips parted in a wider smile to reveal sparkling teeth, amongst which stood out a set of shining, fang-like canines.

The vampires steadily walked back to the bed. She placed her well-manicured hand on the shoulder of the bed's other occupant.

She placed her cranberry lips to her small lover's ear and whispered, "Renge, it's time to wake up."

The petite vampiress known as Hoshakuji Renge let out a small murmur of protest at being woken up. She softly nuzzled her lover's slim neck, pressing her soft, full lips against the other's skin.

"But I'm still tired, Éclair," Renge complained.

High Vampiress Lady Tonnere Éclair smiled knowingly and pulled Renge's bare body flush against her own.

"I know, mon amour, but we have received a letter from Tamaki," Éclair murmured lovingly.

The smaller woman grunted in displeasure, to which her lover giggled and nipped playfully at her ear.

Renge wound her slim arms around her mistress's neck, placing soft, lazy kisses to the other woman's neck and jaw. She opened golden eyes to stare into piercing blue.

"Do you think he will be angry if we're a bit late?" the smaller asked, voice frisky and playful.

"I fear I don't particularly care about his moods," Éclair answered before firmly pressing her lustful lips against the more than willing ones of her lover.

!#$&()

Haruhi found herself rather annoyed as she watched the tall blonde man (who's name she had recently discovered to be Tamaki) pace up and down the ornate sitting room.

"Could you **please** stop pacing," Haruhi growled in irritation.

This seemed to have an effect on the man as he did stop, but approximately five seconds later he hurled himself across the room to the spectacled man innocently sitting in a plush armchair.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed in desperation, hands clutching the older man's shoulders and shaking him, "Why have they not arrived yet?"

Kyoya patiently pried the wailing blonde off and fixed his glasses before replying, "You know how those two are; I'm sure they will be here before long."

"But what if they are not?"

"They will be here," Kyoya assured.

"But what if something has happened?"

Kyoya sighed. "I'm sure nothing has happened."

"But what if it has?" Tamaki persisted.

Kyoya humorlessly looked the blonde in the eye. "Now you're just being difficult."

"I'm sorry, did we keep you waiting long?" a smooth, feminine voice asked from the doorway.

Haruhi found herself turning to see who the captivating voice came from, and she nearly gasped in surprise.

Two unearthly women stood in the doorway, both unbelievable beautiful in their own ways. The first one was more girlish, having a small, though not by any means flat, bust and petite figure. This girl, however, knew how to accentuate her figure. Her slender legs were elongated by the bright miniskirt and cute heels, while her chest was tastefully brought out by layered shirts of contrasting color. Her blonde hair was pulled back playfully, and her almost golden eyes held so much warmth that Haruhi could almost feel the heat they exuded.

The second was a very striking contrast and in all ways a woman. This one was completely perfect, and what Haruhi imagined all men dreamed about. She had a perfect hourglass figure. Her breasts were full and her hips wide. She wasn't overly skinny, either. Her waist was in perfect proportion, and yet she was still slim. She could very well have been the temptress of the Devil with the way her low-cut, red dress clung to her curves like a custom-made glove. She exuded an air of utmost confidence that when coupled with her angular face humbled any other woman. Her smiling, no, smirking lips were full and the color of perfectly ripe cranberries. Her eyes were that of sapphires in the winter sun that had been left on the ice. They were the type of eyes that did not look at you but instead looked through you. Her hair was golden like clouds at sunset. It laid in perfect curls down her shoulders and ample chest. This woman was regal, the type who shouldn't actually exist outside of fairytales. She was the type of woman who was beautiful and knew it, and to top it off, she knew that anyone who saw her knew it as well.

Tamaki practically teleported to the woman, a look of extreme aggravation on his beautiful face.

"Éclair, where have you been?" the blonde man demanded.

"I fail to see how where I have been matters as I am here now," the woman who Haruhi now knew as Éclair countered smugly. Her silky voice enveloped Haruhi like a sheet, and the brunette couldn't tell if she liked the feeling or not.

The other woman looked around Éclair, straight at Haruhi, causing the brunette to blink in silent surprise. The younger looking woman smiled brightly before speaking.

"Hey, Kyoya!" the woman called out without taking her eyes off Haruhi.

"Yes, Renge-kun?" Kyoya responded, turning his coal eyes to the woman now known as Renge.

"Is this her?" Renge asked, pointing a small, slender finger at the brunette female.

All eyes in the room turned to Haruhi causing her to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes, she is the one, Renge-kun," Kyoya confirmed.

Haruhi started fidgeting minutely under the scrutiny of so many piercing gazes. Haruhi found herself wondering what Kyoya meant by "the one".

Finally Renge tore her eyes away from the brunette and looked at Kyoya, excitement spreading over her face.

"Can I get started?" the excited blonde asked, almost bouncing up and down.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya with questioning honey eyes. Kyoya smiled reassuringly.

"Renge-kun is going to help you find some suitable clothes for your stay here," the spectacled man informed the woman.

Haruhi's jaw nearly dropped. That's what "the one" mean!? The one to receive a makeover!?

Before the brunette could really process it Renge was in front of her sporting a grin that looked as though it were going to split her young face in half.

"Come on, Haruhi! We're going to have so much fun!" Renge proclaimed and then grabbed Haruhi's bony hand.

The brunette almost gasped from the shock of how cold the otherwise unusually warm girl's hand was, but as things were she had no time for any reactions. The moment the blonde had taken hold of her hand she had pulled Haruhi out of the room. The room's three other occupants watched the two retreating women, and when they were out of earshot Éclair turned her attention to the two men.

"You do know who she is, don't you?" the woman asked, eyes narrowed in thought.

Kyoya nodded resolutely. "Yes, though I had trouble believing it at first myself."

Tamaki looked between the two in confusion before he cried out, "Wait! Why did I not know who she was?"

Éclair looked at him as if he were the stupidest being to ever walk the planet (which for all she knew could very well be true).

Kyoya simply looked at his friend, one of his sneaky smiles in place, saying a simple, "Because you're stupid."

The high vampire lord let out and indignant squeal.

Éclair placed her regal fingertips to her forehead as if sensing an oncoming headache.

"Tamaki, if the council had not sent myself here as well, I fear we would have lost this branch long ago."

Tamaki pouted, but soon recovered to demand, "Well, who is she?"

Éclair looked Tamaki straight in the eyes and with a sigh told him, "She is the Duchess Lady Fujioka Haruhi, daughter to the Grand Duke Fujioka Ryoji and Grand Duchess Fujioka Kotoko. She is engaged to the crown prince and heir to the throne of our ally nation the Kingdom of Ouran Prince Arai."

Tamaki blinked slowly a couple of times as his fellow vampires waited for a response. After a moment he bellowed out a strong, "What!?"

!#$&()

Haruhi turned her attention to the door.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Renge.

The blonde looked up from the pile of clothes she was rifling through and gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Probably just Tamaki-sama being his idiotic self as usual," the blonde replied before examining the outfit Haruhi was wearing. "Haruhi, you look so pretty!"

Haruhi felt her cheeks warm slightly in a blush as she self-consciously tugged at the loose skirt. After a moment she regained her confidence and looked at Renge with curious eyes.

"Renge-san," the brunette began cautiously, "can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Renge encouraged, her seemingly eternal smile in place.

"Well, I was just wondering why all of you were so cold to the touch," Haruhi mused.

Renge let out a slight giggle. "Oh, don't be silly, Haruhi. All vampires are cold."

After a moment with no response Renge looked at Haruhi. A stricken expression crossed her young features as she took in Haruhi's frozen expression.

After a moment Renge slowly observed, "You… didn't know, did you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: Longest chapter yet!

Hikaru: It's also only to chapter four.

Kanoi: What didn't you understand earlier when I said shut up?

Hikaru: -pouts in the corner-

Kaoru: Don't expect another update for about a week(ish).

Kanoi: Right! I'm also working on another fic so I'm gonna be going between the two and a few other things. So then, until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Kanoi: I am SO sorry for the terribly long wait! I've been really busy with school starting back.

Hikaru: Yeah, right.

Kanoi: But I haaaavvvveeeeee! I'm telling the truth this time!

Kaoru: I believe you.

Kanoi: THANK YOU!!!!

Kaoru: -sweatdrops-

Kanoi: Anyway, I would like to thank the two beautiful betas who helped me with this chapter, Zuki and scissorsnstrife. You ladies are made of so much win!

Hikaru: So, Kanoi doesn't own Ouran. That's it! That's all I have to say on this matter! Screw creativity!

Kanoi: -sweatdrops-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Majesty!" a voice called out, causing Prince Arai to turn around.

"Éclair, what are you doing here?" the young prince asked in surprise.

When Éclair finally caught up to Arai she looked him over with a serious eye, causing the prince to shiver from the chill her intense, ice-like gaze caused.

"I am afraid I must speak to you about a rather important matter," the high vampiress informed him. "May I walk with you?"

"But of course," Arai responded and resumed his walk down the hall, this time with the beautiful being beside him. "What is it that you need to talk about, Éclair?"

Éclair looked the prince in the eye and responded coldly, "Is there a reason I was not informed of Duchess Fujioka's disappearance?"

Arai froze in his walk and turned to face the vampiress, eyes wide with shock.

"Who told you that?" Arai sputtered.

"Who told me is not important! I want to know why it was not from you I heard this news!" Éclair exclaimed.

Arai cast his eyes to the ground and mumbled, "We were trying to keep the disappearance low-key…"

"Arai, I could have had people keeping an eye out for her," the vampiress reasoned.

Arai gave no response.

"Do you have any idea what caused her to go missing?" Éclair continued.

Arai suddenly glared at the vampiress, growling, "**That** is none of your business." That said the brunette stormed into the room they had just reached, effectively cutting off all conversation with Éclair.

Ice eyes gazed at the closed door a moment more before Éclair went back down the hall.

!#$&()

"Haruhi! Please come out!" Tamaki called through the locked door.

"Why should I trust you?" the woman on the other side demanded.

"It's not like we'll eat you!" Hikaru yelled in irritation.

The sound of yet another object being moved to barricade the door could be heard.

"Idiots! You're doing it all wrong!" Renge scolded the two males.

"And I suppose you think you could do it better?" Tamaki pompously asked the blonde vampiress.

"Of course! It just requires a female's touch," Renge boasted. "Now move!" She pushed Hikaru and Tamaki away from the door, taking the spot herself.

"Haruhi!" Renge called sweetly.

"Go away!" Haruhi shouted before Renge could say another word. The sound of two more objects being placed in the barricade could be heard.

Hikaru broke into peals of laughter, and Tamaki smirked in superiority. Renge glared at the two.

"Shut up!" the blonde vampiress huffed.

"She still refuses to come out?" Éclair asked as she approached the small group.

"Yes," Hikaru sighed.

"This is all my fault; I'm sorry," Renge apologized meekly.

Éclair placed a well-manicured hand on her lover's slender shoulder and lightly kissed Renge's shimmering hair.

"It's alright," she assured her lover before turning to address the other two present. "I think we should leave Haruhi alone for now."

Before Tamaki could protest, she continued, "She will eventually require food anyway, so she must come out at some point. Anyway, I must speak with you all."

!#$&()

"So you weren't able to find out anything?" Kaoru asked in concern.

"Not this time, but I do not intend on giving up," Éclair assured the group.

"I don't understand why you don't just tell them you found her and give her back. Wouldn't that settle the whole thing?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up before looking at Hikaru through the corners of her eyes. "We can not just send her back."

"And why not?" the redhead demanded.

"Because the fact that her disappearance is being kept so secret almost proves there is something wrong," Tamaki explained.

"I am one of the prince's most trusted advisors, and that I did not know of this is disturbing," Éclair mused.

"When do you plan on going back?" Hani asked from his spot on Mori's shoulders.

"I will return to the castle this evening; it's too close to dawn to even attempt the trip right now. At the moment, however, I am very tired. Is there by any chance a room Renge and I could use?" Éclair asked.

"Of course," Tamaki replied. "Please follow me."

!#$&()

Haruhi grunted in irritation as she moved another piece of furniture from the doorway. The barricade, she decided, was more trouble than it was worth. It had originally seemed like a good idea, but now that she was hungry it seemed to be horrible, not to mention tedious.

!#$&()

"Kyoya! You are heavy!" Tamaki whined, pathetically pushing at the nude, sweaty body on top of him.

Kyoya smirked at the blonde below him and chuckled.

"Shut up," the dark-haired vampire commanded, grabbing the hands that were pushing at his chest.

Kyoya pinned Tamaki's hands above the blonde's head. To silence his lord's protesting, Kyoya pressed a rough kiss to Tamaki's mouth. The high lord responded immediately, pressing his slender body against Kyoya's broader figure. Desperate for friction, Tamaki started grinding against the body atop his own. The two were the perfect picture of lovers desperate for the next touch.

Tamaki abruptly pushed Kyoya off and sat up, causing his usually composed mate to blink owlishly in confusion.

"Did you hear that?" Tamaki asked, violet eyes staring intently at the door.

"I didn't hear anything," Kyoya assured his blonde lover before swooping in to catch Tamaki's tempting lips in yet another bruising kiss.

Instead is lips met the fabric of the pillow case as Tamaki quickly stood. The dark-haired male growled in irritation.

"Ignore whatever it is you hear and come back to bed," Kyoya demanded.

"I can not just ignore it," Tamaki insisted belligerently. "What if it is Haruhi?"

Before the other could even respond, Tamaki was in his robe and out the door. All poor Kyoya could do was roll over onto his back and sulk. He was far too put-out to even bother to take care of the not-so-small problem Tamaki had left him with.

!#$&()

Tamaki was entranced as he watched Haruhi wander down the hall. She had already been beautiful, but when the blue moonlight reflected off her porcelain skin and got caught in her long, chocolate hair she was the most breath-taking creature Tamaki had ever seen. He couldn't really control himself when he walked up behind her and placed a hand on her slender shoulder. The vampire was snapped out of his trance when a surprised Haruhi jumped away from him.

"I am sorry; I did not mean to startle you," Tamaki explained.

When Haruhi continued to stare at him in suspicion, Tamaki added, "You must be hungry."

Haruhi was about to protest, but her stomach answered for her with a loud demand for food. Tamaki chuckled and extended and arm for the woman to take.

"Why do we not make a visit to the kitchen? I believe Éclair has stocked some food for you," the vampire offered.

Haruhi stared warily at the arm for a moment before finally hooking her bony arm with the offered arm of elegance.

Tamaki led the woman to the hardly-used kitchen, unaware of the knowing, jealous eyes following him and his female companion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: So, I'm not too happy with this chapter, but hopefully you guys are because that is what matters.

Kaoru: Kanoi's beta liked it, so we all hope that the feeling is a general one among readers of this chapter.

Kanoi: I don't have much more to say right now, so I'm off.

Hikaru: Why don't I get a say!?


	6. Chapter 6

Kanoi: HA! Possibly the fastest update to ever come from me! –does a victory dance-

Kaoru: -raises eyebrow- What are you on?

Kanoi: Three to four cups of coffee! I can't remember how much I've had today.

Hikaru: -rolls eyes- Of course.

Kanoi: So I love my dear beta/possible seme scissorsnstrife! She is the bee's knees! …Is that even the proper terminology?

Kaoru: How should we know? You're the old hag here.

Kanoi: EXCUSE ME!?

Hikaru: You're not excused.

Kanoi: I'll murder you both! –is restrained by Haruhi-

Kanoi: -stares at Haruhi in confusion- Where did you come from?

Haruhi: -blinks and looks around- Not sure…

Hikaru: Kanoi doesn't own Ouran!

Kaoru: -singing- Celebrate good times, come on!

Twins: It's a celebration!

Kanoi: -still being restrained- I hate you doppelgangers!!!

Hikaru: I think she's been hanging out with Tono too much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi was captivated by the violet eyes in front of her as she spooned another mouthful of soup into her mouth. She knew she shouldn't trust this man; he was after all a vampire, but something deep inside her told her that he would not hurt her.

"Are you enjoying your soup?" Tamaki questioned pleasantly.

"Very much, thank you," Haruhi replied before helping herself to another spoonful of soup.

"It is not me you should thank, but Éclair instead," the vampire corrected.

"Right…" After a moment Haruhi politely asked, "Would you like some soup?"

"No thank you. I do not eat soup, and besides that I am full," Tamaki replied without a second thought.

The woman's brown eyes widened like those of an injured canary who has just spotted a cat.

Realizing his folly, Tamaki quickly amended, "I have not partaken of human blood, do not worry."

After a moment's pause, Haruhi posed another question, "Is that usual? I thought vampires lived off human blood."

Seeming extremely proud to be able to share his knowledge of his kind, the vampire informed, "Human blood is preferable to most, but we members of the Vampiric Council do not often partake of human blood. We usually feed off animal blood, though the type of animal varies from vampire to vampire depending upon each one's personal tastes. The only time we here in the Kingdom of Ouran drink human blood is when we are given criminals who are sentenced to death."

"Can I ask why?" Haruhi inquired.

"Of course!" Tamaki answered. "In exchange for not harming the kingdom's citizens we are ensured our safety. If a vampire harms a human the vampire will be slain; like wise, if a human harms a vampire the human will be sentenced to death. It is a mutual treaty."

"Wow…" Haruhi breathed in wonder.

"It is such an effective treaty that the high lords, such as myself, and the high ladies, such as Éclair, often work very closely with the governments of the lands they live in," Tamaki continued.

During Haruhi's impressed silence Tamaki glanced out the window. The sky was changing from the pitch black of night to the gray pallor of dawn. This taken into account, Tamaki offered a dazzling smile to Haruhi.

"Well, he began, "it has been a long night. Perhaps it is time we got to sleep."

Haruhi smiled back a beautiful smile that made her vampiric companion's knees weak.

"You go on ahead. I think I will stay here a little longer and clean up," the woman answered.

"Will you be able to find your way back?"

Haruhi nodded resolutely.

"Very well then." That said, the vampire lord left the kitchen to return to his room and neglected lover.

!#$&()

Captainess of the Guard Amakusa Benio looked up from her mountain of paper work when she heard the click of her office door being opened. Her russet eyes narrowed when Éclair walked into the room.

"What do you want?" Benio spat.

Éclair did not acknowledge Benio's presence until she had shut the door securely behind her and had sat down comfortably in the chair in front of Benio's desk.

After a moment Éclair spoke.

"I have a very important matter to speak with you about."

"Why don't you just bring it up with the prince?" the captainess growled.

"I already have, but he will not tell me what I wish to know," Éclair answered calmly.

"Then what makes you think that **I **would discuss this matter?" Benio questioned with a scoff.

"Because whether or not this is a matter you are allowed to speak on, I know it is a matter on which you wish to speak on," the vampiress explained.

"Oh yeah? Try me," the mortal woman challenged.

The left corner of Éclair's cranberry-red lips twitched upward in a smirk.

"I have come to speak to you about the disappearance of our dear Duchess Fujioka Haruhi," Éclair announced.

The color in Benio's face melted away until she was left a sickly, pale green color. The color, Éclair noted in mild amusement, was something akin to sun-bleached celery.

"I- I don't know much," Benio stuttered.

"But you know some, and that is enough," the vampiress assured the woman.

Benio took a calming breath before she continued speaking.

"Prince Arai has not mentioned much about the disappearance, though I found it odd that as far as I know he has yet to send anyone to search for her," Benio explained.

"What do you think that means?" Éclair asked.

"I…" Benio cast her eyes downward, clearly not comfortable with speaking against her prince.

"Yes?" the vampiress pushed.

"I believe he is trying to cover something up…" Benio admitted dejectedly.

Éclair nodded. "Thank you, I know this can not be easy for you. I will be in touch with you soon." Éclair stood and smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her skirt.

Benio's eyes widened in surprise when she realized Éclair was about to leave.

"But… That can't be all you need!" the captainess exclaimed.

"It is all I need for today, but I will return soon. Please, if you can, find out more. Your help is much appreciated."

When Éclair left the office, Benio returned to her work with a new resolve. She would do what she could to help find Haruhi.

!#$&()

"Perhaps you are just being jealous," Éclair offered.

"I **know** I'm being jealous, Éclair, but I have a reason to be," Kyoya growled.

"I hardly think escorting her to the kitchen gives you a legitimate reason to be jealous," the vampiress scoffed. "You are probably just upset that he left you in the middle of foreplay."

"That's not it!" Kyoya yelled.

Éclair stared at Kyoya critically for a moment.

"Perhaps you are right," she conceded. "It is very possible she is his mate. I had always thought that was you, but then I suppose there can be a difference between lover and mate."

Both vampires remained in silent contemplation for a moment.

Éclair once more looked at Kyoya with critical eyes and abruptly asked, "Do you hate her?"

Kyoya met Éclair's eyes and answered, "No."

"Then I suppose we return to the matter of finding out what has happened to her," Éclair announced. "Benio also believes Arai is covering something up. I am hoping she can find out more, but in the mean time I have a few more people I wish to speak with."

"I was under the impression you and Benio hated each other," said Kyoya.

"We do, very much so at that," the vampiress clarified.

"Then how did you get her to speak about Haruhi's disappearance?"

"Simple," Éclair replied. "A woman is likely to do anything for the one she loves."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: I promise more twins soon!

Hikaru: Good! You've been neglectful of us.

Kaoru: Oh the cruelty.

Kanoi: Stop your whining!

Twins: -pouting- Dun wanna.

Kanoi: -mutters- Babies… ANYWAY! This is getting so difficult to write! It completely and totally sucks me in, but it wants to be written out too fast. I'm constantly fighting to not rush everything, but at the same time keep it interesting. I keep repeating in my head "MUST. DEVELOP. PLOT!" It's not easy. Usually I'm very happy when a fic writes itself, but not when it wants to go too quickly!


	7. Chapter 7

Kanoi: I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY!! There is no excuse good enough for why it has been almost a year since my last update. All I can say is that senior year killed me and then this whole summer I've been preparing for college and going out of town.

Hikaru: I refuse to listen to your sorry excuses!

Kaoru: Hikaru, don't be so cruel. You don't know what it's like to be a high school senior, after all.

Kanoi: Ah yeah... This is true. You're still an itty, bitty tenth grader!

Hikaru: SHUT UP! -tackles Kanoi-

Kanoi: GET OFFA ME!!

Kaoru: -sighs- Disclaimer: Kanoi doesn't own Ouran, so please don't sue her. She is, after all, now officially a poor college student. Also, she would like to make it known that she is not making fun of anyone who is in the tenth grade. She is simply picking on Hikaru. Warnings also include yaoi, yuri, AU, and vampires.

Hikaru: -stops his attack on Kanoi- Um... don't vampires fall under the AU guideline?

* * *

"Hikaru," Kaoru giggled through kisses, "why do you want to do that in the library?"

"Because it will drive Kyoya insane," Hikaru responded and then placed a deep kiss upon Kaoru's swollen lips.

Through all the groping, the twin lovers still somehow managed to make their way to the library door. Hikaru reached behind Kaoru to open the door, making a grab for his brother's butt in the process. As soon as his hand touched the metal of the door knob, Hikaru froze.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked in worry.

"Listen," Hikaru commanded.

Kaoru did as he was told, and his amber eyes widened in surprise.

Haruhi laughed as Tamaki searched for the one book he was trying to explain to her. It was ridiculous to the brunette as Tamaki didn't even know the title, and there had to be at least 15,000 books in the library.

"I think you must be the most ridiculous person I've ever met," Haruhi informed the vampire.

"That is not a very nice thing to say, Haruhi," Tamaki told the woman with a pout.

"Well I wouldn't have to say it if you would just stop looking for that stupid book," Haruhi said.

"But I so badly wanted you to read it. I felt it would greatly help you to understand my kind," Tamaki explained.

"Though I do love books, I would much rather learn about vampires from you," Haruhi told him. "Now come down from there."

She extended a hand to help Tamaki off the ladder. Tamaki smiled gratuitously and took the offered hand. Once he got back on the ground, the two stood staring at each other, hands still clasped.

Haruhi's honey eyes fell to their hands. She pulled their hands closer to her face, seeming to examine the pale skin.

"Your hands… They're so cold," Haruhi said in awe.

"Well, I am dead after all," Tamaki stated awkwardly.

"I suppose I hadn't thought of that…" the woman muttered.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, turning his head away from the minutely ajar door, "do you think we should tell Kyoya about this?"

"No, it's not our business," Hikaru answered, still peering into the library.

"But…"

"No buts about it, Kaoru!" Hikaru whispered harshly. "We're going to forget we ever saw this." He turned and started walking down the hallway.

"If you say so," Kaoru muttered before following after his brother.

"Haruhi," Tamaki uttered meaningfully, grasping both of the woman's hands firmly, "I promise we will find out what happened to you."

"Thank you," Haruhi said softly, voice full of genuine gratitude.

!#&()

"Éclair, what a pleasant surprise," Kanako greeted jovially with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Kanako," Éclair said humbly.

"Might I ask what brings you to the castle today?" Kanako asked.

"I'm doing a bit of research," Éclair answered.

"Anything that I can help with?" Kanako's smile was a bit too knowing for Éclair's taste.

"Not at the moment," Éclair answered with strained politeness and then turned to leave.

"You're doing something you shouldn't, aren't you, Lady Éclair," Kanako guessed.

Éclair froze.

"Could it be you are looking for a certain missing duchess? Possibly by the name of Fujioka Haruhi?"

A lump stuck in the vampiress's throat.

"Good luck," Kanako said brightly and walked away.

By the time Éclair turned to call after her, Kanako was gone.

!#&()

"Tamaki, open the door!" Éclair shouted as she banged her fist on the door to the library.

By this point, the other vampires of the manor had gathered around the High Lady, watching in a mixture of worry and curiosity.

When Tamaki finally did open the door, he couldn't even utter a sound before Éclair demanded, "Where is she?"

Tamaki stared at the vampiress quizzically. He wasn't used to seeing his partner so frazzled.

"Oh, never mind," Éclair huffed before pushing roughly pasted the High Lord. She spotted Haruhi quickly enough and stormed over to the brunette woman.

Haruhi blinked owlishly. "Is something wrong, Lady Tonnerre?"

"Does the name Kanako sound familiar to you?" Éclair demanded.

Haruhi shook her head slowly. "Should it?"

"What about… Kyoya, what's the name of Lady Kanako's sister?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, replying calmly, "Ayakonoji."

Haruhi's eyes widened, shimmering with fear. "That… that name does sound familiar."

Éclair nodded, eyes determined, and then swept out of the room. No one was quite sure just what had happened.

!#&()

"I don't understand what I've done!" Nekozawa cried out as he was shoved rather roughly into Benio's office.

As soon as the door shut, Benio leaned forward to rest her chin on her laced fingers. "I have it on good authority," the Captainess of the Guard announced to the mage clearly, "that you know something about the disappearance of Duchess Fujioka."

"I-I have no clue what you're talking about!" the mage stuttered in protest.

Benio sighed tiredly. "You're a terrible liar, Nekozawa."

"Please, Captain Amakusa, spare me!" Nekozawa begged, throwing himself onto his knees in front of her desk.

Benio's eye twitched in irritation. "I'm not the one you need to take it up with."

Nekozawa stared at Benio in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Why hello there, Sir Nekozawa."

Nekozawa turned, and his eyes widened once more in fear.

In the corner of the room stood Éclair, smiling venomously with opera glasses raised to hide her crystal eyes.

"L-Lady Éclair," Nekozawa stuttered.

"I believe we need to take a small trip, Sir Nekozawa. That is, of course, if it is okay with Captain Amakusa?" Éclair turned to Benio expectantly.

"Take him. I don't care," Benio replied with a shrug. "Just make sure he doesn't send a message to his beloved mistress."

Éclair smiled in fake warmth at Benio. "Of course." She turned to Nekozawa. "Come along now. We have much to discuss."

!#&()

The two had been walking through the lesser used corridors of the castle for quite some time. With every minute that went by, Nekozawa's panic increased.

"Where are we going?" the mage demanded, making a valiant effort to appear brave. However, to Éclair it was a lame attempt, and she continued to stay silent.

Finally, the two came to a very discreet door at the end of a dark hallway. Éclair opened the door, and a dark carriage awaited the two.

!#&()

The six vampire lords were once again gathered in the sitting room; however, this time they had Haruhi and Renge with them.

"So, tell me again why we had to all come in here?" Hikaru demanded. His arms were wrapped possessively around his twin, perhaps giving an indication to what he would rather be doing (or who, for that matter).

From his spot in a plush armchair, Kyoya responded, "Éclair said she had something important to share with us."

"Well when is she going to get here? Sometime within the current century, I hope," the elder of the twin lords said in a snotty tone.

"Show some respect, you fool!" Renge shouted, smacking Hikaru upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell!" cried the wounded vampire, rubbing his injured head.

"You should show more respect for Éclair. She is your superior, after all," the honey-blonde vampiress scolded.

Hikaru turned his head to glare at the girl. "Yeah, well I'm **your** superior," he growled.

Placing her dainty hands on her slim hips, Renge curtly informed him, "Doesn't count."

"What do you mean 'doesn't count'! Then why should it count for Éclair?"

As the two bickered, Kaoru carefully untangled himself from his brother's arms. Once safely on the other side of the loveseat, Kaoru turned his attention to Kyoya and asked, "Do you know what this is all about?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and responded, "I do believe she has discovered something that could help Haruhi get her memory back."

That statement had drawn the attention of everyone in the room, including Hikaru and Renge, whose argument had gotten rather heated.

A bright smile broke out across Hani's face, and from his spot on Mori's lap, he cheered, "Congrats, Haru-chan!"

Mori also sported a small smile, and with a nod he said, "Congratulations, Haruhi."

Tamaki, however, took the cake with his excitement. He picked up Haruhi and began to spin her around, making all kinds of joyful noises. Meanwhile, Haruhi was hitting him as best as she could, demanding he put her down. The twins chanced a glance at Kyoya. However, there was no sign of anything other than his usual stoicism.

When Tamaki did finally put her down, Haruhi walked over to Kyoya. "Are you sure?" she asked, voice full of uncertainty and hope.

Kyoya softly shook his head, responding, "We'll simply have to wait until Éclair arrives."

Haruhi nodded in understanding.

It was an agonizing hour of waiting with very few words spoken before Éclair finally walked through the door. Everyone in the room stood, anticipating what she would say.

Éclair turned her head back to the hall. "Well, are you coming or what?" she asked, voice clear and irritated. "No one here is going to harm you. As I told you before, we need you."

Everyone waited with bated breath as a man in a black cloak walked into the room.

A gasp escaped from Haruhi's lips. "I know you," she said slowly, carefully. "I remember seeing you before I woke up in the woods."

The vampire lords and Renge's eyes widened in surprise.

Éclair nodded stiffly. "Haruhi," she began, "this is Nekozawa Umino. He is the High Mage in Ouran's royal castle. More specifically, he works for Baroness Ayakonoji. He created the elixir that caused your amnesia. I'm sure he can give us the details behind why this was done to you, as well as create a cure."

* * *

Kanoi: Man, I feel like Eclair is taking over the story!! I promise that will stop soon, not sure on which chapter though. Just know she will stop being such a prominant character soon.

Kaoru: You shouldn't worry so much. At least you gave everyone in the Host Club speaking parts this time.

Kanoi: This is true... Scenes with that many people are so difficult. They eat me. I'm much better at writing small groups.

Hikaru: Trust me, it shows.

Kanoi: Shut up! -attacks Hikaru-

Hikaru: GET OFF!! KAORU! HELP!

Kaoru: ...Anyway, Kanoi hopes the next chapter will come out fairly soon, but she makes no promises. She starts University in a couple of weeks, and she's very busy up until that point. Then her classes are sure to keep her rather busy. So yeah, just keep your fingers crossed.

Kanoi: -stops her attack on Hikaru- OH YEAH! Let me know if you people would prefer longer chapters (around this length) with more time between updates, or shorter chapters with less time between updates (about one update every week). I do promise no more year long waits, however. I've put all my other WIPs on hiatus until I finish this one, so yeah... Top priority here!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Kanoi: Oh my god you guys! I am SO sorry this took so long! There really is no excuse good enough to excuse over a year without an update. All I can say is that my first year of college gave me not much time to write between studying and a social life, then my personal life became riddled with drama which resulted in me being extremely depressed for several months, and I just could not think of what to write. Still, I apologize profusely.

Hikaru: Why don't you just shut up already and give them the update? You're already making them wait long enough.

Kanoi: Right! On with the fic!

Kaoru: Since she's so frazzled, I might as well go ahead and do the disclaimer. Kanoi does not own Ouran High School Host Club. Don't sue.

* * *

Benio was uncomfortable. She had never much cared for vampires, but in just a few moments she would be in the presence of several. There was very little in this world that could make her seek the company of such beasts. She doubted even her prince could make her. However, this was not for her prince. Actually, she was quite sure it would be considered directly disobeying her prince, but this was worth that. This was for Haruhi.

Éclair watched the woman sitting across from her. Éclair had honestly never thought she would see the day she would be working with Amakusa Benio, especially against Arai. Éclair had always worked closely with the Ouran prince, and as much as she disliked Benio she knew the captainess was steadfastly loyal to the prince as well.

As the vampires began to think about it, she began to wonder why she was doing all this. Before the might Tamaki had called for her, she had never even met Arai's fiancée. Benio betraying Arai in this way at least made sense. It was a rather well-known fact within the castle that Benio was in love with the duchess. But what reason did Éclair have to be involved as she was? None.

The carriage stopped, and Éclair focused once more on her traveling partner.

"We have arrived, Captain Amakusa."

Butterflies filled Benio's stomach. It was a feeling the normally bold woman was not used to, but somehow she could not help being nervous. What if the woman they had found was not Haruhi? After all, Éclair had never met Haruhi. Of course there were portraits of the duchess that the High Vampiress must have seen, but she could still be mistaken.

Benio stepped out of the carriage behind Éclair. The two women made their way up the walk to the gothic mansion.

!#$%^&**()

Kyoya had taken the job of waiting on Éclair to arrive with the captainess. He was perhaps the only one with the patience and calm demeanor for such a task. (except perhaps Mori, but where ever Mori went, so did Hani). Éclair had a nasty habit of being fashionably late or coming and going as she pleased that tended to drive everyone else insane anyway. Best to keep them busy with other tasks, especially Tamaki.

Kyoya had barely seen his blonde lover since Haruhi's appearance. At first, the genius had felt overwhelming jealousy toward the young duchess. The feeling had since faded, though not completely. Kyoya had simply accepted the fact something drew Tamaki toward the woman. Kyoya was not giving up of course; he simply saw no reason to become emotional. After all, a love affair between Tamaki and Haruhi could never end well. Besides, he understood how Tamaki could be drawn to the woman; Kyoya was too. It was why he had begun researching mates more thoroughly. Could there be a case of three people being mate to one another? Kyoya doubted it, figures he was probably just curious die to the mystery around Haruhi's situation. Still, the research kept him busy while he waited on Éclair.

Soon enough, the elegant vampiress appeared in the doorway, the captainess in toe.

"Good evening, Kyoya," Éclair greeted, "may I introduce to you Captainess Amakusa Benio"

Kyoya strode over to the two women. He took Benio's calloused hand and knelt before her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Captainess," Kyoya said with a charming smile.

Benio grimaced in disgust and yanked her hand away before the vampire could place a cold kiss to it.

"Where is Lady Haruhi?" Benio demanded.

Kyoya stood, apparently unfazed by the woman's curtness, and responded, "In the parlor."

"And Nekozawa?" Éclair questioned.

"In the kitchen, preparing an antidote. Hikaru is watching him."

!#$%^&*()

Nekozawa was beginning to hate his lot in life. First, he's stick serving Ayakanoji. Now he was stuck serving a group of eccentric vampires (though in Nekozawa's vast experience in the dark arts, he had learned most all undead were more than a little quirky). What the mage disliked most was how these vampires were treating him- like a criminal. It wasn't as if he had known what the poison was going to be used for, and even if he had he still wouldn't have had a choice in making it.

He really didn't see the need to be watched. They thought he would contact Ayakanoji- yeah right! He hated the woman. Besides, she wouldn't help him, just have him killed for "failing her." The woman was far too violent for any proper lady. Why couldn't she be more like her sister Kanako? Nekozawa prayed Kirimi never turned out like his mistress. He may have to become violent himself if she did.

Hikaru watched the mage brewing up the so-called "antidote". Damn thing smelled disgusting. The scent was starting to make him sick, as if he didn't already have enough trouble concentrating on this task. The vampire would much rather be with his brother , and he couldn't help thinking that this would be a lot more bearable if Kaoru was with him, but Kyoya had said they couldn't work together- something about nothing would get accomplished. That was probably true, but it didn't stop Hikaru from being irritated with Kyoya. Personally, Hikaru couldn't wait for Haruhi to get her memory back and go home. She had messed up the dynamic of his home and put a serious damper on his sex life.

!#$%^&*()

Kaoru was beginning to find he had mixed feelings on the amnesic duchess. True, she had completely upset the dynamic of the household, and true, she was unwittingly stealing away the unbeating heart of their lord, but there was just something about her that made Kaoru unable to hate her. He simply just couldn't put his finger on just what that something was, however. Perhaps it was that she was so unaware of just what she was doing, and while he did feel bad for Kyoya, he just couldn't hate the girl as Hikaru did.

"Haru! Haru!" Hani called excitedly, grabbing the woman's attention away from Tamaki as he jumped up to sit next to heron the couch.

Mori smiled, at least as close to a smile as Mori ever got, as he watched his small companion chatter away to the duchess. Hani had taken an immediate liking to Haruhi, and anyone Hani liked, Mori liked as well, though Mori has no qualms about Haruhi on his own anyway. She was a nice enough girl from what Mori had noticed, though he had admittedly seen very little of her. Tamaki loved to monopolize the woman's time.

Pushed against the arm of the couch, Tamaki pouted. He was being squashed and ignored by Haruhi. He didn't quite enjoy sharing her. More and more he found himself spending all his time with Haruhi. At first, he had been unable to place just what he was feeling for her, but then it had occurred to him! She was like a daughter! Not that he had ever been a father, but surely it was similar.

Despite her smile and her happy demeanor, Haruhi was nervous. Soon, she would recover her memory, perhaps even know just what had happened to her to cause this in the first place. True, she had been poisoned, but what were the circumstances? Not even Nekozawa had known the intricacies. What would it feel like to suddenly remember so much?

The door opening broke through Haruhi's trance. Kyoya and Hikaru entered first, Nekozawa between them. The sight of the sorcerer made Tamaki stiffen beside Haruhi, and she briefly wondered just why the vampire High Lord was so terrified of the dark mage. Next through the door was Éclair, though she did not have Renge with her as she normally did. Instead, she was with a woman Haruhi did not recognize but felt she knew. The door closed.

Nekozawa approached Haruhi, in his hands a vial of purple liquid.

"Duchess Fujioka, this should return your memory once you drink it," the black mage told her, extending the vial out to her. She stared at it.

"Don't worry, Haruhi, he knows better than to try anything foolish," Kyoya said, dark, eerie smile in place. A chill went down Haruhi's spine. She didn't wish to think to long on what these vampires had threatened him with.

With shaking hands, Haruhi took the vial, staring intently at it. Time seemed to slow for her, and those around her did not exist. This was it, but… What if they had been wrong? If she was not who they thought he was? Pushing down the concerns and anxieties running rampant through her mind, Haruhi pulled the stopper from the vial and threw back the potion. Without even having time to register the taste of the liquid, her head began to swim. It felt like static filled her brain, and she began to find it hard to stand for dizziness. Then, there was nothing but the dark.

* * *

Hikaru: That's it!? You make us wait over a year and only give us filler!?

Kanoi: I'm sorry! It was necessary for plot and it was already started from forever ago andandand!!! WWWWAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Hikaru & Kaoru: …

Kaoru: You made her cry…

Hikaru: Uh… let's just leave…


End file.
